Meili de Emeng
by Venture into the imagination
Summary: Run, scream, cry... I thought of it as I discovered the sad reality, one in which I doubted myself about my own judgment and it looked like all that I'd created over time fell piece by piece in front of me ... How was it possible that one day I was the greatest warrior of the whole China and the next, the deadliest assassin in the world?... (English version for Beautiful Nightmare)
1. Blame

**Hi English community! I thank you if you had dared to look on this fic. In the first place, I'm Mexican and English isn't my mother language, I'm sorry for the mistakes, because I know I had a lot. This history is dedicated to Goddess of Imaginary, who saw the Spanish version. With nothing more to say, I let you with this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kung fu Panda**

**Meili de Emeng...**

**Chapter 1: Blame...**

**POV TIGRESS**

I couldn't believe what I had just done, that wasn't me, fine, maybe yes, but... I wasn't thinking! My life had become a nightmare since that stupid day. The nightmares that I rarely had, become my frequent dreams, I was going crazy, and I had no idea about how to repair the damage I made by myself.

I ran at full speed, with the knife still in my hand; I was drifting , aimless , meaningless, without life ... because after all , my actions had just condemned me , my friends , or rather , my family would hate me now , and I couldn't blame at them. This wouldn't return to normal, and I couldn't do anything about it because ... what do you do when you need to run away from yourself? , Easy, no solution. I'd never thought it was true that "you can run but can't hide ", that phrase was the more sincere, wanted to regain control over myself and couldn't because when I hardly could recover myself, my actions tormented me and made me feel like a vile worm, not, was not to insult those poor animals , rather I felt like it was not even a shadow of the more horrific , filthy creature of the whole universe . How is it that one day could be the greatest warrior of China and the next be the world's deadliest murderer?, I had no idea how , but however I couldn't know, because when it happened to me, i wasn't aware. I spent half a year looking for my enemy , the one who every night went out to walk the streets of every city , valley and people of the whole China, just to kill for no apparent reason , those 6 months I never realized that who I was chasing for, was myself... those mornings when I woke up with my fur soaked in rain without recall having gone out at night, those times when i woke up with minor injuries throughout the body without ever having had a fight, the times when I dawned with blood on my hands ... blood that was not mine ! , and I never thought i would cause as much damage as at this time , in which had hurt my friends, destroyed the city someday loved and depended of me, and in which I was about to kill my own father. I felt like nothing more than a twisted shadow of what I really had become , I hated myself whit my full soul , if I even had it, something had to be done before she came back to haunt me. I wanted not to continue for a second, because every second made me remember my pathetic, useless and dangerous existence, this will end in that fateful autumn afternoon, day in which everyone would remember like the day in which Tigress, the real monster had finally desappear from their lifes, i wished for no one to think about me like that, but there was nothing to hide anymore; not even my biological fathers appreciated me, they loved me, and i know it perfectly, but they couldn't deal with the load that is to have a monster as a daughter, just wished they'd killed me instead take me to Bao Gu, so this could be no more than a posibility lost between the reality and the fiction, it was my fault, and i knew , i was just a stupid, infamous killer with no right to exist…

"It was not your fault , they made fun of you at the time, it was time for your revenge" I started hearing that stupid voice inside my head.

"Shut up! But maybe you're right , it was not my fault ...was yours! . You're a fucking that came into my mind to torture me, I never wanted this. It was you!" I answered mentally, knowing that that was not my consciousness, it was only HER.

"Tigress I pity you, you became the best assassin in the world, in the most effective weapon in the universe, or even the thanks I get . Instead think what achieves end, never thought you were such a coward to this ..." I hated that he could read my thoughts.

"I'm not a coward! , That's you , you need someone else to live your pathetic existence . If I do this is because I just want to finish whit you"

"Haha, I wish you luck because that'll never happen. You know you belong to me by right, as your offspring. You're too naive, or is that not you know that she belongs to me too?" Then I stopped short. What does she meant whit she?

"What are you talking about?"

"O... is that you do not even know?, You will receive a daughter who will have the same as you . A wonderful gift that I hope she appreciate for her own good , just the one that you reject fervently , she will be just like you ... she'll hear me and I will handle my craving without that she can help it "

"What daughter are you talking about?, I can not be a mother "

"And why not? Terrifies you also have to change diapers? ... I told you, you're a coward"

"I'm not!, understand, Not terrifies me , it's just that I can not because I have not done anything to have it"

"A ... right, I forgot it ; did I never told you that compels you to sleep with more than one?" ... It wasn't possible, I couldn't ... no, that damn stupid wanted and forced me.

"What? Not true!"

"No, do you want to check?"

Then, a whip remember hit my mind, suddenly I stop running, pull the dagger to the floor, stop feeling, just looked like the landscape around me changed drastically, and not in the bamboo forest for which I had escaped, instead I was in a dead end, seeing myself dressed in a dark blue kimono with a dagger in my right hand in front a wolf laying on the ground begging for his life.

"NO! Please. Don't touch you back, what's more, never, ever again touch a woman . Just let me live" said the weeping of despair.

"Shut up!. What I just want to let you live is anything but " at the time I keep my other dagger and reached down to the level of that wolf to kiss him as much as she could , then both went to a house and entered a room , I didn't go , but I could hear everything that went on in there. It was not possible, why me?

Again my hand around and now showed a desolate and snowy in my other I spoke with a snow leopard, I was surprised for that, they were just talking.

"So you want me to cover you for to assassinate the Emperor eh?" Asked the drawled as she nodded slightly "Well, I'll. But you must understand that I'll not free. Everything has a price in this life sweety"

"Well, what do you want in return?"

"That depends. What are you willing to give? "

"Whatever"

"Agree" and then hug my other self and kiss as she untied the strings of her kimono. I wasn't going to see , I turned but SHE had another idea.

Again I felt that everything was spinning and appeared in a desert , more precisely in the Taklamakan desert oasis, I knew it was where I first discovered that something was wrong with me . In that place was again my other me, fervently kissing a lion , that was Gevaar ; I had captured him years ago , but my other I had released, I remember that guy had been a problem, because we were not the only demand , so pursued in Africa diamond robbery and rape . Apparently when he was released came to live in this part of the desert , where he now had a palm hut , same as that put HER to do the same thing that every woman whom he had known .

The landscape changed again, now the Karakorum Mountains showed a cave where a Tibetan bear was trying to scare my other self.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know how to read? There are a million posters down, telling you to stay away"

"Of course I know how to read, but ... I just come to make you an offer" she said as she looked into his eyes, her hands behind his back.

"Why will I listen to you if I can make you out if I just throw you over the cliff?" Said forward with one paw in the air, ready to attack.

"For this you should ... it's about Kai, your brother" at the time the bear stopped move and under his paw waiting to hear.

"I hear you, but if I don't care, you'll go out of here and never return"

"I agree. My deal is this, you know your mortal enemy, Kai, just got the job as commander of the imperial army, and that I do not agree, I want to end with him as much as you, but it turns out I need a distraction, so I my idea is that in return for your army to distract, I taketh away his soul..."

"Only that?"

"Perhaps you expect anything else?"

"Well, I just thought that you have many more things to give" said taking her by the waist.

"Agree, no contest" then both went to an area of the cave that was more secluded . I did not want to continue.

" NO! ; STOP IT! ... " Shout mentally

"Agh ... I knew you can't hold nothing"

"Shut up!, Who among them is the father?"

"No one, there is still a long list to show you, but I think I'll cut to the chase"

Once again, the round becomes dark , now showing the outside of the Valley of Peace , where my other I carried a sword and was in attack position, was wearing a mask that only showed her amber eyes with little black stains, which glistened in the light of the full moon. Behind the bamboo covering around the valley, came a figure of great size, white and black , and whose eyes jade, like hers, shining.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I ask the same thing to you ... Tigress" she growled showing his displeasure

"I'm not Tigress"

"Clearly you're. I discovered it just a little time ago. I'm surprised you've been so quiet with your actions, whichever saw you without that mask and that kimono would think that you don't have anything bad to hide, you are a brilliant mind to commit crimes," said each word as if it hurt him deeply.

"Haha, thanks. But I repeat that I am not who you think"

"Was not a compliment. You're lying now, you're Tigress, and although I have not want to surrender to imperial army"

"FOR LAST TIME, DON'T CONFUSE ME WHIT THAT STUPID COWARD DAMN CAT!" At that moment he realized that something wasn't right.

"Tigress, stop and I won't say anything. All this will stay in the past"

"HEAR, SAD ATTEMPT OF WARRIOR. UNDERSTAND!, I AM NOT TIGRESS, I'M MEILI DE EMENG "

"What name had you chosen to act undercover. Walk Tigress, the Chorh - Gom Prison is waiting for you"

"MEILI DE EMENG "

"Yes, as you want, Tigress, come here"

"Catch me first" and she ran into the woods, where she hid in the bushes, waiting for the Po arrival.

" Tigress , you don't have to do this, you know you've been my idol since I was 5, you defended China countless times, and now what just decided to switch sides? , This not need to be like that, come and I'll help you get rid of your problem. Just explain why you did it"

At that time I will regain my other I, leaving me see my true personality. He came out of the bushes and walked towards Po, disoriented and worried because I knew what had just happened.

"W-What had I did now?, Are you hurt? Please forgive me"

"Tigress, what are you talking about? 5 minutes ago, you wanted to kill me by staring at me, and now you just ask for forgiveness?. I'm sorry but I will not fall into your trap, is what you did and I'll take you Chorh - Gom"

"Po no, I swear it's not me. It was Meili de Emeng"

"Again the same story? Just accept it was you and I'll not take you, just say it"

"I'll not, because it's true, she forces me and I can't do anything about it"

"Well, can you show me a proof?" again Meili other gripped me and made me fall , just to get him up to the sword in hand, Po throw a kick and as he pointed at the floor.

"I have nothing to prove. I'm not that damn Tigress, I'm Meili and I have nothing to prove"

T - Tigress? "

"What do you want panda?, Understand that I'm not who you think and I just want to get rid of it "

"Please, the soldiers are coming, tell me what's wrong and I'll let you go" apparently Meili at that time had an idea and the sword for stooping to their level and start to kiss him.

"Po sorry, sometimes I loose my own control. Sorry for that scene, but I suggest something... I'll give you something better than a proof"

"What are you talking about?" Asked he, visibly nervous.

"Lets return to the jade palace and I'll show you"

I followed them upstairs to the barracks, while down in the woods the soldiers came charging torches and a cage, thinking maybe they would catch Meili. Then move to the rooms, where everyone was still sleeping soundly, then SHE walked into Po 's room, ready to show her 'something better than a proof' , again decided to stay outside, but now my environment doesn't change , but it went well for a while more , until you hear it inside the room , he spoke for the first time since they had entered.

"I love you, Tigress ..." he breathed, with the sweeter tone I had ever heard, he said it sincerely, and I could swear it.

"I know it" Meili replied, not knowing that from that moment rather than condemn a life would be under the control of that sad curse.

My around lost all traces of reality and move me to a dark room, completely black and endless.

"hahahaha!" I heard the laughter of that stupid

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"Ou ...you're so rude!; Lets see if we can take it off you"

" Agh ... " from the floor came chains whose tied my wrists and feet, preventing me from escaping , then flew several daggers and swords that made me deep cuts everywhere, I drop on my knees , all around me began to form small pools of blood , at least now I had the certainty that this was mine ...

"Puss hurt you whore?" She said mockingly.

"Don't call me that" I replied, panting slightly from the pain.

"How? Whore? And how will I call you if you're that?"

"Of course not!"

"You want more profs apart from the ones that I just showed you?"

"ENOUGH! , just let me return ; What more do you want from me? LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Oh, and ... What if I don't?"

"Please ..." I whispered.

"Hmm ... well, I guess I should leave my toys before I break them, or then I couldn't play with them. This doesn't end here, it's just a pause"

Finally the nightmare was over, blink a few times and found myself lying on the forest floor, right where I had been before SHE torment me. I remembered my situation and I stood up again , now with a different mentality , I couldn't do what I wanted , end my life, I couldn't throw me off the cliff as I wanted. Now, I couldn't think only for me; What will I say to Po? If I ever saw him again, what I would tell my daughter? Goodness, I had never thought of being a mother , and now I was going to be, I didn't knew what to say her... that girl would not be blame, neither I, even more, my father also hasn't it.

I should ended my life before having to worry about her, that was the least thing I wanted, someone else has to endure the same that I. I stopped dead, I hold to a tree and began to cry, something I hadn't done in years, I pull the floor and did not even bother to cover me from the rain that now fell on my orange fur, no longer wanted to prevent the tears fall from my eyes, I sat up straight, hugging my knees and seeing the empty, until I calm down a bit, realizing that I was hurting someone else , turn down and a new tear ran down my face.

"Forgive me" I directing my words to my little girl "I'm really sorry baby, this isn't your fault and you don't deserve a life like this"

Again I got up, wiped my tears , but now I walked toward the other side instead walk to the cliff. If luck had perhaps come to the border with Russia before the imperial army caught me, it was not to flee from the law, I just wanted to protect my little girl from a cruel fate as mine. Unfortunately I couldn't save her from the curse, but I could raise her and help to prevent something bad happened.

I sighed, to think it all happened long before I was born and still I have to carry it ...

**To be continued...**

**And? What do you think? I hope this can reach the level that it has in Spanish. If you don't understand something, please tell me by review, I'll be glad to help you to get it. Again, I'm so sorry for the mistakes.**

**Bye, see (read) ya later.**


	2. Years ago

**Hi!, I apologize for the delay, and it isn't an excuse, but, I had a loooot of problems to translate this, I thought I was in the highest level, but now, I understand that I was wrong, I'm (like Po XD) in level 0, haha! **

**Reviews:**

**Goddess of Imaginary: no, thanks to you, I'm glad to do this, because, just think, if in Spanish I love to write, in English too, but, it's absolutely different. ****Thanks for gave me this opportunity! Enjoy the chapter.**

**wildkratticusfever: jaja, gracias, fiuf, no imaginaba que algún hablante de español leyera esto, me haz sorprendido!, bueno, supongo que hablas español, te recomiendo la otra versión, esa si está escrita en español. Disfruta el capitulo!**

**Disclaimer: Kung fu Panda belongs to dreamWorks, I just like to have fun with this history**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Years ago…**

It's no secret for anyone that Tigress was adopted, but the big question has always been who and why left at an orphanage a simple and innocent baby who was not guilty of anything more than the fact of existing; well, that ends today.

.

.

.

.

.

.

28 years ago a tiger with black and white fur, was paced back and forth outside the room where his wife was , waiting for news about her or their baby , and finally, he heard a cry and entered the room , found his wife on a bed, visibly tired from the effort, but with her blue eyes full of hope . The way to the room and stood beside her, waiting to see their baby, both wanted with all his heart that he was a boy and not a girl, and they both knew of the curse that had plagued his family for generations, or specifically, his family; the two waited while a sheep nurse came carrying a pair of sheets and said:

"Congratulations"

"What is?" Asked both, without even asking for it's health.

"It's a girl"

"¿WWHHAATT?" They said in unison.

"Ou ... see you wanted a boy, but I can't do anything about it" said the nurse as she handed the small girl and retired with a puzzled face.

"No, this isn't possible," said he hurriedly walking all over the place "no, tell me this is a lie"

"Why does it had to be this way?" She said tearfully "what do we do now?"

"Let's go, let us give up for adoption. Maybe if she gets away from us the curse doesn't affect her"

"Maybe? Do you base this on a maybe? What about if it don't works? "

"Think yes, just let's go now"

Then they walked through the woods, apparently aimlessly, just looking for a house to leave her daughter at the door and go from there, obviously hoping that won't cause any damage at her. The girl in the arms of his mother was sleeping peacefully.

"Could you explain to me why we have to do this?" She said hoping her husband would reconsider and keep their child..

"I've already explained a million times"

"Yeah, but ... are you sure that it's going to happen at her?"

"I'll explain again ..."

**Flashback ...**

It was a past era , a tiger paced back and forth inside a hidden cave in the mountains, cursing himself for his pathetic life, in which alone was stealing and fleeing from the law , and at first had seemed fun and exciting , but now everyone hated him and turned away from him; was then scream, tired of living in complete solitude:

"I'M TIRED, TIRED OF LIVING ALONE, I WISH THIS ENDS!"

And then came a wolf in front of him, was surrounded by a white light and wearing a dark blue kimono sleeves, his eyes were all white and empty, and floated on the floor as his words echoed off the walls of the room.

"Zei , you provoked this, tell me, what would you give to change to regain your old life?" She said turning around it.

"Whatever"

"Well, then I have a deal to you"

"I listen"

"I promise to help you, make everyone accept you, only if you give me to change the lives of your descendants"

"Explain yourself"

"In exchange for what you want just ask you to give me your female offspring, only the firstborn in your family, it's my only condition, do you accept or not?"

"Aaa ... whatever, I doubt that is fulfilled"

"See it for yourself, go down to the nearest town and see that I have accomplished"

"Okay, I'll go" she bowed slightly pronounced and he went to the village, hoping not to be attacked, but in place of that, everyone treated him as an equal; he smiled happily to the idea of the acceptation and returned running to the cave "wow, how can I thank you"

"Fulfilling your promise" and with those words, she began to fade after a halo of light.

"Wait!; What's your name?"

"Meili de Emeng"

"Nice to meet you Meili"

Zei continued his normal life since, working as a peddler, until in one of his trips, several years later, when he had forgotten that day in which unknowingly had convicted innocent lives, he found a tigress named Mingxing and fell in love, shortly after they married and had a daughter, but that night Meili de Emeng returned to claim his reward while Mingxing and Zei were naming to his little girl.

"So, her name will be..." Zei said.

"I thought about calling her Liwu , my gift " Mingxing answered.

"Okay, Liwu will be"

Meili was back then, appeared before him and said Zei.

"I kept my promise, now you must fulfill yours" and without waiting for an answer the girl approached and laid a hand on the child, as he said:

"_ Wo yjing wanchengle wo de chengnuo, xianzai zhege linghun shi shuyu wo de cong xianzaj dao niandi de shihou, ni de yizhi, ni de nu`er Jiang shi wi de. Wo meiyou pohuai renhe ren. Suoyi_ (I have fulfilled my promise, now this soul belongs to me, from now until the end of the time, you and your daughters will be mine. what I did no one destroy it, so be it) " Meili said while became a sphere of blue light and disappeared in the same spot on which she had put her hand to gave her words.

Mingxing, scared asked what had happened, and Zei answered telling the story of Meili de Emeng and at the end they decided it was best to wait for it to happen and as well, five years after, Liwu began to show personality problems; because at times she acted like she had always been, and suddenly spoken as if she wanted to hurt everyone who came near her. Her parents were so frightened that led to a soothsayer, Zei told her what he had done, and she said, disappointed that there was no solution and they could only hope that one day that was over, and step, Liwu return to normal, but when fulfilled the 26 years the problem again , but now instead of just wanting to damage, she did it; was devoted to rob and murder across all the country, until at some point she regain consciousness and made his life, she had a son named Zhi , and later he had a daughter called Xuanze, who unfortunately had what Meili had predicted to his great-grandfather, and so the history repeated from generation to generation, not knowing that the power of Meili increased with over the years, and no idea that about 1000 years ago someone had made a prophecy concerning Meili and a tigress , which would accomplish remove from the face of the earth to the spirit of revenge and deadly beauty , only for love to her own daughter ..

**End of flashback ...**

"... And I explain that there is no way around it , this girl will has the same as Liwu, as Xuanze, the same as all my family, that's why my father told me to do everything possible to avoid that suffering to an innocent "

"But Yongqi, she'll live without her parents, what assures us that they'll take care and protect her?"

"For the moment nothing, but we should trust ... " two hours after, they came to a place far enough away from home, which promised to be a good shelter.

"Wait here Xiwang" Yongqi said to his wife while he walked to a big building that said Bao Gu Orphanage . "Come!, Is an orphanage" she approached carrying her small girl, who had already awakened.

The rain began to fall, almost as if the weather feel like Xiwang and Yongqi, that from that time would leave his most precious treasure, and never see her again, before leaving the girl at the door of the orphanage, they looked at each other and then to her daughter, she watched with wide eyes, obviously not able to say anything.

"Small, you are our greatest pride, we love you, forgive us for what we are doing, but we're doing this only because we hope that it can free you from the cruel fate that awaits you if you stay with us. I love you my little baby girl, I wish this won't be a goodbye, but just a see you later " Xiwang said, unable to contain her tears while she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I love you too my daughter, I really hope that someday you can forgive me, especially for being a bad father, you inherited the worst curse of all. I hope that what we are doing is not a mistake, if not make it as we hope, I wish you all the happiness you can have, and I greatly regret that, because I can not see you grow, I can not join you in your joys and sorrows, not be here to look after you and protect you from anyone who approaches you. But remember this small: I love you, and no one can replace the love I have for you . Goodbye, my little gift from heaven miss you... "He said, unable to hold back the tears that fell slowly from his amber eyes, identical to his daughter's.

Finally Xiwang wrapped the blanket better around the baby, give her pear prevent cold with rain. They slowly approached, wanting to delay the painful farewell, knowing that there would be reversed, when they reached the doorway put her daughter on the floor while she kept looking at them, wondering over and over that what was happening. Finally his parents, after giving one last hug, and record her straight in their memories, turned and walked back into the woods, for both was like being at a funeral, in which knew that until if you wanted to, it was almost impossible to see the person you said goodbye ...

While the baby in the door had remained silent throughout the trip, listening to the words of her parents was indeed too small to understand what they were saying, but if she understood that they were sad, and that she will not see them again. She placed her eyes on the figure of her parents, who moved away as if nothing in their life made sense. She also began to drop a few tears, and closed her eyes , thinking that maybe everything would be different when opened , because after all ... Who deserves a life like this?, She was just a newborn, she had not one day of age and had already abandoned in an orphanage, was it that they did not love her? or was it only they were protecting her?, when she opened her eyes again, everything was the same, so she began to mourn more strongly, but without making a sound, her tears were not for attention or because she needed something, but she wept with sorrow, one last time she saw her mother and father, who at the same time turned to look, but for they didn't wanted to see her just because it hurt too much, right after that resumed step into the woods. She didn't know that this would be the last time she would see her parents...

A few minutes later a goat in charge of the orphanage came to downtown and get the milk daily wearing for children, but across the hall, she found a bundle of sheets that showed a tiger cub, the goat charged her and cooed for a while, until the baby fell asleep, she went back and leave the orphanage in the nursery, while the village guards conducted the search of a couple of tigers, but they did not find them... the goat decided to put the child 's name Tigress, because as there wasn't a note to explain her real name or because of his neglect, thought that if they kept the name of his specie, someday someone would claim her as his, but it had never happened...

The first night of Tigress in the orphanage, left in the nursery, but during the night, came a wolf, rather strange to Tigress because she had never seen anything like that, the wolf approached her and she laughed, thinking that perhaps that would take place that everyone feared strangely near him, but it was not, the wolf Tigress slowly approached and said:

"So ... you're my new toy?" The baby laughed again "is not whether to believe in the prophecy, because according to her I believe that you could be my greatest treasure, but also could be my downfall, so you I will have much more guarded than all others "the wolf stopped at the birthplace of Tigress "you know? I'm surprised your parents have had the naive enough to believe that away from them, they'll stop me, I only took a few hours longer than usual. Well little, maybe do not know, but I own and have come to claim what is rightfully mine and by treatment, so..." she put her hand on Tigress and again said his spell:

"Wo wo yjing chengnuo wanchengle , Xianzai Zhege shuyu linghun wo shi dao cong niandi of Shihou xianzaj , or yizhi , or Jiang shi er nu ` wi . Renhe pohuai meiyou Wo ren. SuoYi ( I have fulfilled my promise , now this soul belongs to me , from now until the end of time , your will and your daughters will be mine . Thats what I did not destroy anyone, so be it) " and became a luminous sphere that took over the baby since then...

Back inside the orphanage, in charge cared for the child, but feared by just knowing that when she grow, she'll have claws and fangs, not knowing that their main concern was not that, if not, worse, one that will mark to China by lifetime ...

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

**And… the end of second chapter, I hope to read your reviews ;D, thanks for the time. And, if you see a mistake in grammar, please tell me, I'm trying to learn, so, if you say me, I'll be grateful.**

**Bye, read you later**


	3. Childhood

**Hi world!, I should say I'm sorry, and… finally, I surrendered about translating all by myself, so… I decided that I'm going to translate this on the Google translate (in this way, I wont take that much to publish). **

**I' don't have much to say, so, here is the chapter:**

**Childhood?**

**Tigress POV…**

Maybe it's true that I did not have a good childhood , but that's not for the reason everyone thinks, but comes to be true that my fellow caregivers feared me for being a tiger 'a monster with fangs and claws' as everyone called me, there was also another reason, which I did not learn until just a couple of months , when I return to Bao Gu searching for my inner peace, unaware that instead of finding answers, I would go with more questions, but it turns out that to some grade I had knowledge of my situation , though not as clearly as you would ...

23 years ago , when I was 5 , I was a normal girl who just wanted to play , see the world and receive love, but it turned out that my caregivers were terrified by my presence, my classmates hated me and stayed away from me as possible, and they bothered calling me 'monster'...

"Hey, look, there's the monster. Hey you, why do not you come and play with us?" Were their usual jokes.

"S-seriously?" I would answer with all the hope of the world, but obviously they lied.

"Sure, come here" used to tell those children.

"What do I do?" I used to ask with a smile.

"You have to go up there" and they marked the highest point of all Bao Gu, I obeyed without objection, but reaching the top:

"What now?"

"Stay there; hear all!, Come to see this," then a small group of pigs took rocks and threw them to me, but unfortunately the dodge could chose the rainy season to make me look like a fool, so just sliding off the roof and falling into a puddle of mud, in which I completely soiled .

"Jajajajajajaja" I can still remember the laughter of those pesky little kids.

Then I got up and hit them, until one caregiver were to punish me.

That was a common scene, until at one point; they went overboard with their damn jokes...

**Flashback...**

It was a sunny summer day, the director of the orphanage, the only woman who treated me like a freak, had gone away, the caregivers had allowed me to get out of what they called Room, which for me was no more than an infernal cell, where even the windows were barred, I was sitting on the highest branch of the cherry tree that I adorned, it was at the side yard, it was my favorite place, where no one bothered me or told me I was a monster, there I was free, although unfortunately for me, happiness was still far away; it was the last day of the month, which meant only one thing: visits, and that in meant that I won't do nothing but wait patiently while the others were adopted by loving families that would give them the love that they had been lacked and I was labeled like a phenomenon by couples who came with the idea of taking a sweet sheep or a talented antelope, not blame, after all ... why would anyone want a dangerous tiger cub?

I sighed and leaned on the branch, looking figures in the clouds for lack of anything better to do...

"That looks like a boat ..." I looked up to heaven "... that looks like a flower" comment quietly looking at another cloud "... and that seems like..." I stayed quiet, just above me was a cat -shaped cloud, but it relates me my family, wishing to have them still with me.

Again I sat on my arm and started to imagine how life would be with a family that loved me, for me it was like a dream that I'll never reach, but overall ... there were only 10 years more to wait for caretakers to let me out...

"Hey you, Monster" said a pig standing right under the cherry tree.

"What do you want?" I answered listlessly.

"Nothing for me, you know that if it was on my hands, I'll never speak to you. The caregiver's looking for you"

"Excellent!, who is supposed that I blamed now?, Did I hit someone?, Did I broke a window?, Did I steal something? ..." I knew that when I called was not at all good.

"No, nothing like that ... there is a couple out there looking for you"

"What?"

"You heard me, they want to adopt you"

"How do I know you are not lying to me?"

"If you do not want to believe me it's okay, but it is the caregiver who says it, not me. H

She asked me to tell you to keep your things and leave the central courtyard" I smiled, showing my fangs, which frightened the pig, did not care, I was going to take! I'll finally be taken out of there...

"In a second ... " I replied as I came down from a jump.

I ran to my room, take a cloth bag and keep my few belongings, which only consisted of a change of clothes, a ball of yarn and branches doll made by myself. I left in a hurry and smiling as could be, reaches the central courtyard, where all the children were arranged in a circle, where couples came and went carrying their new children.

Everywhere I turned , expecting to see a couple who called me , and then I saw a couple of goats with open arms looking in my direction , I assumed that they would be my new parents, but when I approached, a sheep came running from some place behind me and jumped into they're arms, they smiled and took her away.

I remain static, that had been the last couple of the day, they had lied again ... and just when I thought it could not get any worse, a couple of leopards arrived carrying a bucket of cold water that made me over, leaving me soaked, then another couple of deer came with a container of honey and empty on me a sheep finally arrived with a comb in his hands and threw it to me, making the bees began to chase me. I ran to the river that was behind the rooms, and I jump in the honey off of me, then I felt like an idiot, why I thought they were going to take? ... no, it was not my fault , had been one of those inept that only bothered me , I left the river ready to go to my cell and leave the rest of the day , but as you pass through the central courtyard ...

"Hahahahahaha ... look, there goes the monster that is afraid of bees"

"Loll ... the same who lives confined in a cell"

"Jajajajajajaja ... and nobody want"

"Hahira ... you're a fool, why did you think you were going to take?"

"Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ..."

"SHUT UP" I told them screaming, they did not stop "shut up "I said in a last whisper before losing consciousness.

What happened next I'm not sure , but according to the caregivers and the children present , I knelt on the floor with his eyes closed , and when I got up and opened ... and they were the same bright yellow tone , but it was riveted with black specks , and a blue glow around my pupil , I let out a growl that scared everyone and made to shut up , turn on all sides and found the pig had told me that I would take , then ran to him and jumped on top , let him biting and scratching throughout the body .

All children ran with fear in their faces , stop attacking the pig and went in search of deer , who found them hiding behind a rock , had the same fate as that pig , the leopards were hidden at the top of a tree , and giving a blow down the trunk , which caused them to fall and one to twist the wrist , although that did not stop and ended up like his aides joke , finally arrives with the sheep , who was among the bushes , she was scared , but a little quieter than the others, perhaps thought to be older than me, not hurt ... it was wrong , she also scratched and bit , leaving several wounds everywhere.

And he was about to attack the innocent , a cage fell on me, preventing out , then a rhinoceros that stood guard in the village , I nail a needle in the head , which prevented me from moving and I fell unconscious ...

I woke up a few hours later in my cell, wondering what had happened and how he got there, because all I remembered was that I had fainted in the central courtyard. I was wandering in my thoughts, when finally a caregiver's voice was heard at the door.

"Tigress you awake?"

"If"

"Well, because I want you to hear this , you're grounded for three months with no exits , no visitors , no toys and no contact with the outside world, your behavior today has been deplorable , as soon as you leave here you will ask forgiveness from all those to those who hurt . Did you hear? "Not explained why the punishment.

"If you miss, but ... Why should I apologize?" Said blankly.

"You're a cynic, you the hurt, it's your fault that brings bands around the body and one of them has a broken wrist" that spoke?

"Who?"

"Children"

"But why am I being punished? They were the ones who ... "they had me see a fool, I never did anything to them yet the caretaker interrupted me.

"I do not care what you say in your defense command you just shut up and think about what you did because when you come to see the light of day you will regret all your acts of the day, you understand?" 'd better shut up and follow orders.

"Yeah ..." I replied in a whisper.

End of flashback...

It was torture all blame you for things you did not even remember, it was pathetic to be punished for something he never did, and even worse was that I hated for something you never your fault. I remember I lived three months locked in my cell, with nothing to do but wait for them to give me to eat once a day, my only entertainment was to imagine a life away from this hell , or at least I was accepted there, yet I can not forget when in my desperation to live outside my cell, I peered through the bars and watched the children play, have fun and laugh with each other, it was silly though that meant torture for me to continue doing what , and again thinking that somewhere in the world someone would want me and not judge me , but there was still a long time for my torture was over.

When my punishment ended and I was released, I was forced to apologize; I did not refuse but still seemed silly. Then the director returned from his trip across China, with a surprise for me.

It had come to Bangladesh to keep looking for my parents, but not long to get a letter telling you what happened in Boa Gu, she worried about me, had decided to seek a cure for what had happened to me because I knew that I was not like, that something had happened to me ... I hear several legends throughout the whole of China, and came up with the solution. A master of the Jade Palace, he was going to help me keep control of my strength and temperament, only that day that he arrived; the director was not, so the caretaker in charge will explain things in a way wrong...

Flashback...

I had locked the cell again, then again lost control and attacked through orphanage, but had escaped and was saying all over the place:

"I just want to play, please do not lock me again"

Logically careers already had their security measures not to flee, the nets used to catch me. Finally I had captured and returned to the cell, once inside I went to a corner, hugging my knees to try to keep warm, as a thunderstorm outside to rumble the walls for months that no one came to give me blankets or wash my sheets, so all I had was a couple of blankets for the summer ... sigh, to make matters worse my cell was in the coldest of all the orphanage, and had slits through which the cold air seeped.

Tears welled up in my eyes , I gave him a blow to the wall , leaving the mark of my claws over this , I was angry , sad, desperate and sick of it , I was ready to sleep and not wake up , and then I heard footsteps along the corridor leading to my cell , the caregiver said something about that I had gotten out of control , I did not know my own strength handle , which was a danger to the other children ... that hurt me and caused that more tears come out of my eyes , then listen to the caregiver pulled the keys while saying .

" ... No one wants to come to adopt children because they are afraid of her, is a monster, a monster! "She had no idea the damage I to hear those words ...

The door opened and let see a red panda at the entrance, he began to speak:

"Tigress, I am Master and I come ... "do not let him finish.

"Scared "I asked trying to scare him, it was probably another psychologist, no longer wanted to see more ...

"No"

" It should , I am Tigress, Tigress the monster , the monster that nobody wants " everybody said it, but I never had said ... was aware that it was true , but still he had never mentioned somehow still retained the hope that somewhere in the universe would someone not afraid of me , but that hope gradually faded with the passage of time ...

"You're a freak; you're just a little girl" had heard good? , Only the director had told me , never another person.

"Play?" He asked as I lay one single domino that broke "must learn to control your strength"

And thus began my training , with everyone believing that my only problem was lack of self control , and without knowing that only Meili had taken refuge in the back of my mind , waiting for the right time to come back and attack me with your words ...

I finally managed to control my strength, but still remained a challenge for me ... find a family? , I wished with soul so, but came on the last day of the month of May, the couples came and went with children in their arms, and I wait on a bench, wishing someone would take me with him, but that never happened...

"Come girl , there's always another day" the director told me sweetly , hugging me and taking me inside, the inevitable had happened , I was left alone in the orphanage ... all children had already gained a home, but I would stay there for nine years more , hoping to have the minimum age to get out on my own .

I sat at a table , tired sigh and took a domino that Master had given me , I put it vertically , thinking that adults are still afraid of me , I leaned my head on my arms , and another tab is accommodated behind which already had , I looked up and found :

"Master..." I smiled.

"Come, let's go home ..." and followed him to the palace of jade, which from that day would become my home...

_**To be continued…**_

**I'm so sorry if you don't understand. I'll be glad to help you to understand the text. Good night. Bye**


End file.
